The Darkness Ahead
by autumnflame
Summary: Two new students have arrived at Alice Academy. But what are their agendas? How are they connected to the ESP? Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

This is my first fanfic so don't expect it to be perfect! Please comment or follow!

**Disclaimer**

If I owned Gakuen Alice, why would I be writing fanfics?

_Dedicated to my friend who I asked to guess which fanfic is mine._

"Polka."

"Bastard!"

"Ugly."

"Jerk!"

"Idiot"

Mikan and Natsume were arguing again, as usual. They didn't notice when a man with blond hair wearing rather feminine clothes walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, my darling students!" Narumi-sensei sang.

But the class just ignored him. He cleared his throat in a attempt to get the attention of the class, but to no avail.

So he took a deep breath and shouted, "AHEM, EXCUSE ME!"

The students gave him withered glances but were obliged to listen.

"Thank you," the teacher beamed, happy to have their undivided attention, "We are going to have two new students today! And - "

The class never let him finish.

"Two?!"

"Are they girls?"

"Are they guys?"

"Are they pretty?"

"Ooh, are they - "

"Enough, okay?" Narumi-sensei butted in, "Yes they are girls, and they seem pretty cute to me. Come on in, ladies."

Two students walked through the doorway . One of the girls was significantly taller than the other, she had auburn-coloured hair which stopped at the shoulders and curled outwards. She wore jade earrings and her emerald green eyes gazed around the classroom with curiosity before settling to look at the class, her lips forming a friendly smile.

The girl standing next to her was quite petite, especially when she stood next to the other new student. She wore a oversized witches hat over her platinum-blonde bangs which framed her face. Her eyes which just gazed at the floor were silvery-blue in colour.

The taller girl stepped forward to introduce herself, "Hi, my name is Kanae Mitsuki. Hope we'll be friends!" she beamed. Kanae then stepped back and let the other girl speak.

"Hello, I am Michiko Takenaka. I hope we will get along." she said, giving the class a small smile. "Well then, Kanae and Michiko can sit together and Mikan and Hotaru, respectively, are assigned as their partners. Ta-ta!"

With that, Narumi walked out of the room. As he walked down the hallway, he sighed, _What was the Elementary School Principal thinking?! Doing this will only stir up trouble!_

(back in the classroom)

Many of the students were curious about the two new students. They were bombarded with questions until Mikan stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura. I hope we become friends!" introduced Mikan, "And this is my best friend, Hotaru," the said girl looked up from her book and waved slightly, "this is Yuu, the class president," the boy with the glasses waved shyly .

Mikan then went on to introduce the rest of her friends.

" I have the Nullification Alice, what's yours?"

Being quite the stupid person she is, Mikan didn't notice when Kanae's smile faltered for a moment. Then again, almost no one did, except Hotaru.

Everyone had crowded around the two new students who were sitting down in their seats. That is everyone, apart from Natsume, his gang and Sumire. They sat at the back of the room, distancing themselves and observing the others.

"What's their problem?! I mean who cares about some ditsy new girls?" Sumire asked irritated, "Right, Natsume?"

She looked adoringly at Natsume. But Natsume wasn't even listening, he was looking at a certain pigtailed brunette. When he did turn around, it was to glance at Ruka. As a matter of fact, he caught Ruka also staring at the brunette. They both hastily looked away, only to find Michiko's eyes boring into them with a calculating look.

(the next day)

Hotaru was showing Michiko around the school grounds when the petite girl spoke up.

"The boy with the red eyes and the one with the rabbit."

"Yeah, Natsume and Ruka, what about them?" replied Hotaru.

"They like Mikan-san, don't they? I mean isn't it obvious? The way they look at her, it says everything," Michiko said.

" And you'd think that Mikan would realise." muttered Hotaru .

"Do you have pictures of Mikan-san?" asked Michiko.

"Yes, why?"

"You should sell them to other people. Based on what I've seen so far, many people would be interested."

Hotaru scoffed, "Of course I sell them. In fact, they bring a steady amount of cash in."

Michiko's eyes glinted with interest, "You know, you are a lot more like me than I first thought."

"Yes, I think you and I could be partners in business. Of course, I get all profits."

"Fifty - Fifty"

"No."

"Fine, seventy - thirty." countered Michiko.

The two girls stared at each other, starting a silent battle to see who would give in.

"Sure, seventy for me and thirty for you," Hotaru shrugged after a while.

With that, the two walked over to the bench to discuss 'business' plans and how to get different pictures of Mikan. As Hotaru talked, Michiko's eyes wandered towards the window of one of the high buildings. Just as she was about to focus on Hotaru again, she caught a glimpse of a face. Her eyes widened in surprise, she couldn't look away from the window, even after the figure had walked away from the window.

"What."

"Huh? Oh...nothing," Michiko muttered as her gaze fell to the floor.

"Whatever. If I'd known you didn't want to say, I wouldn't have bothered to ask."

(in the afternoon)

Two students sat in the garden, their silhouette faintly visible by the glow of the moon.

"I saw him." Michiko whispered.

Kanae swallowed, her eyes darting around nervously, "You did? When?" she whispered back.

"When I was with Hotaru-san," the smaller girl said.

The other girl sighed, "Well, we better put our plan into action soon or else someone might find out."

Kanae stood up and turned to go back to her room.

"Kanae?"

"Yeah, Michiko?"

"Don't get too attached to anyone, we won't be staying."

Kanae laughed, "I didn't need you to tell me, you know."

"Yeah, I know," replied Michiko with a small sad smile.

With that, Kanae left Michiko to sit on the grass and look up at the starry sky.

(the next day)

Mikan and all the others including the new students were eating breakfast when Mikan decided to make conversation.

"How do you like Alice Academy?" she asked.

"Hmm. Oh yeah, it's great here," Kanae said thoughtfully.

Just then, a boy was carrying his food over to a table when he tripped. Kanae swiftly caught the tray before it fell and Michiko grabbed the boy's sleeve to prevent him from going down as well. Many heads turned around, surprised by the two girls' lightning reflexes. Not even a single drop of milk had spilt.

"You 'kay?" asked Kanae.

She smiled at the boy in a friendly manner.

"Um...uh...yeah...thanks," the boy stuttered.

The boy hurried off with his tray and everyone went back to what they were doing before. Mikan noticed something, so she spoke again.

"Oh, are you a Special Star? I saw your star badge."

"Idiot, can't you see how different their breakfast is from yours?" Hotaru rolled her eyes and hit her best friend's head.

"Oww...Hotaru, you're so mean! I wanted to know why they are special stars. Usually it's because of a person's alice, but Kanae-chan and Michiko-chan haven't told us their alice so..." Mikan trailed off.

"Why do you want to know?" was Michiko's curt response.

"Well...never mind then. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine!" said Mikan with a tense smile.

"Sorry about Michiko, she's taking some time to adjust...to the school, I guess," apologised Kanae.

"Yeah, when I first came here, it took me a while," agreed Mikan.

The girls kept on talking for ten minutes at the table when Ruka interrupted.

"Mikan-chan, I think we all need to get to class now," suggested Ruka, "We're going to be late."

Mikan thought for a moment, then she panicked.

"Oh crap! Jinno-sensei's gonna kill me!" Mikan shouted, "Hotaru, let's walk together!"

She turned around to look for Hotaru, but the said girl had already rode off on her Swan Scooter.

"Hotaru! What kind of a friend are you?! Hmph! Whatever, let's walk together, Kanae-chan and Michiko-chan!"

"Tch. Can't you be quiet for once, polka dots?" Natsume had walked up behind her.

At hearing that long-suffering nickname, Mikan blew over.

"Bastard! How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that name?! You've been calling me that since we were 10, it's been five years!"

"I'll call you whatever I want, polka dots," said Natsume with a arrogant smirk.

"Arghhh! Come on Kanae-chan, Michiko-chan, let's go," Mikan yanked their arms and stalked off.

"Mikan-chan, why does Hyuuga-san call you that nickname?" asked Kanae.

"You. Don't. Want. To. Know."

And so everyone dashed off to class except for Natsume who went and sat under the sakura tree. Still smirking.

_So, how was that. Please comment (or follow). Oh and Jenny, if you're reading this, good job! You found my fanfic!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Been so long since I posted the first chapter, hehheh. Most of the character introduced in this chapter will never really play any big part in the story. Please review.

**The Darkness Ahead - Chapter 2**

Everyone was busy that week. The Alice Festival was drawing nearer and all the students were in preparation mode. After the success of Mikan's first Alice Festival and all the years after that, the Special class were determined to outshine the other classes. This was not to say that the others were going to stand by and let them win. The Special class were very secretive about their plans, not letting anyone else in on their ideas. The one class that weren't bustling around, at least not preparing for the Alice Festival, was the Dangerous class.

(in the Dangerous class assembly room)

Natsume was in a room with Persona where all the others in the class had gathered. After the seniors, such as Rui and Hayato had graduated, there were some new faces. There sitting in the carpeted floor were the British siblings, Valerie and Matt. Natsume didn't know much about them as they pretty much lived in their own little world and distanced themselves from others, the only things that he did were that they were younger than him and their alice was Electricity. Also sitting cross-legged on the floor against the wall was Ayano, her long hair hiding her face so you couldn't tell whether she was sleeping or something, not that Natsume would particularly care anyway. She had the Combat Alice and was a senior at Gakuen Alice. Kyou and Natsuki were childishly bickering again. Kyou had the alice of Metal Manipulation and Natsuki, the alice of Liquefaction. Perhaps it was because of the clashes between their alices that they were sworn rivals and enemies. Nobara was trying to stop the two from fighting but to no avail. Nobara had become less shy and had made some friends in her class. A primary example was Keiko who had the alice of Weapon Creation. Natsume wasn't interested in any of them, he was interested in the two new students. Kanae and Michiko were sitting on chairs by the window looking out onto the courtyard.

**~ Yesterday ~**

"There's been influx of objects of value that we have to retrieve. In order to cater to demands, everyone will end up on a mission today," announced Persona.

Many of the children looked up in surprise, some opened their mouths to protest.

"There is no discussion to be had. The decision has been made, start getting ready. You are expected to be back in this room in five minutes so we can drop you off at the location," ordered Persona.

Natsume and everyone else went to their rooms to get ready.

(five minutes later)

Everyone was packed into the van and they were driven to a tall grey building situated at the end of a lane. Natsume jumped out of the van and started to run towards the set location for him. The others followed suit. He headed through the back door and began his mission.

(two hours later)

Natsume staggered into the room from before. He grimaced at the pain in his side while clutching the object he retrieved. One of the guards had a knife and cut him pretty badly. As he entered the room, he noticed that most of the other students were also in pretty bad shape. He saw that although most of the class were here, Yoichi was still not here.

Natsume checked the clock, it was 1:30, Yoichi should have gotten back by now. His red eyes scanned the classroom again in case he had somehow missed him. His gaze landed on Kanae and Michiko, they had resumed their position at the window. What was surprising was that unlike everyone else, they barely had any injuries, apart from a few scraped knees. 'How did they come out unharmed?' Natsume wondered, 'They probably just got an easy mission.'

Just then, Persona walked in. He scanned the room, assessing the injuries and objects acquired by the class. He gave a long hard stare at Kanae and Michiko, as if wondering whether they even bothered to complete the mission. As if to answer his silent question, they raised their objects to show him the proof that they did in fact complete the mission.

"I'm impressed. Here I was thinking you wouldn't make it out of the building because I gave you the hardest missions," Persona chuckled darkly.

The two girls gave him a 'that really isn't funny' look.

**~ Present Time ~**

Natsume still wondered how if they got the hardest missions, how they got out unharmed. They wouldn't tell anyone what their alices is. Even when Narumi-sensei or Persona had insisted they tell the class. Meh, he'll just force it out of them later. He waited until everyone had left and Kanae and Michiko had gone separate ways. He followed Michiko down the hallway and up the stairs.

As soon as she reached the top, she turned around.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"What is your alice?" Natsume asked.

Michiko narrowed her eyes, "Why do you want to know?" "Because," the raven-haired boy replied.

"Because what?" the girl shot back. Natsume was annoyed. He made a flame in his palm and advanced.

"I just want to know what your alice is, what part of that don't you understand?!"

"Why should I tell you, it's not like you can do anything to me. You think that just because you're the Natsume Hyuuga, you can boss people around. To tell you the truth, you not scaring me right now."

With that, Michiko blew at Natsume's palm and the fire was extinguished. She walked away into the courtyard. Natsume looked at her disappearing figure and then at his hand. No one was ever able to just blow out his flames, at least until now. 'Guess I'll have some digging around to do later,' he thought. He briskly walked to the cafeteria, grabbed his set lunch and walked over to his usual spot next to Ruka and Koko.

**~ somewhere else ~**

Persona stepped into the room without knocking. The boy at the desk looks up from a stack of papers. "How did the missions go?" he asked. "A bit of good and a bit of bad," the man replied. The boy raised his eyebrow questioningly. "We retrieved all of the items but unfortunately we were not able to dispose of the two students," was the explanation.

The boy gave an amused smile, "We can't have them still breathing next week, now can we? It would be quite bothersome but nothing that can't be dealt with. I expect results from you."

"Of course."

**~ END ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Darkness Ahead - Chapter 3: Soon**

**Author's Note:**

**This is going to be a much shorter chapter due to a busy schedule.**

* * *

That night, Michiko was feeling tired. It might not have shown it, but the mission had worn her out. She dragged herself to her bedside table and yanked open the windows. Taking in a breath of fresh air, she looked out at the night sky. Strangely enough there weren't many stars shining tonight, though the moonlight was much brighter than usual. The girl looked down at the courtyard, the empty benches and the sakura tree, the pink petals catching the moonlight and light of the lamps dotted along the paths. Wow, that's really pretty, she thought.

Taking her eyes away from the tree, she got her bottle of water and extracted a capsule of pills from her pocket. Opening the sealed capsule, she shook out half of the small white pills, 7 in all, into her hand. Michiko swallowed the pills with water and wiped her mouth. The pills tasted absolutely horrible but she'd gotten used to it. She hoped Kanae had taken her pills, maybe she should pay her a visit. Although Michiko was 2 years younger than Kanae and the rest of the class, she always worried and cared for her. She would protect her no matter what. Kanae was like the sister she never had. If their plans failed and Kanae's life was in danger, she would still protect her. To let them take her life instead of Kanae's. If all fails, that is what she vowed to do.

* * *

The boy at the desk sighed as soon as Persona had left. He absentmindedly tapped his ballpoint pen against his desk. A rhythmic tap began, the metal of the pen against the oak table. His eyes wondered away from the pile of paperwork and towards a framed picture. It showed a family, a man, a woman and two little girls. The man, unlike the woman and girls, was not smiling. His dark eyes stared ahead at the camera.

"Tsk," he was annoyed. Before that man who was in the picture was him. Now, it still was, but had become this….this diminutive version. All because of that damn woman. He didn't know if she was still alive or dead, but then again, she could burn in hell for all he cared.

He stood up and walked over to the cabinet. Reaching in, he took out two files, both marked classified. He opened the first one up. It had a picture of a girl, her profile, background information and family history. The other one was of another with the same information.

The boy smirked, they sure were naïve to come here, his territory of all places. He guessed they were that desperate to get revenge or kill him. With Michiko's alice, no one would suspect the two. No murder weapons, no fingerprints, the officials would think he died of a heart attack. An autopsy would reveal nothing, no traces of poison or any suspicious substances in his blood, no wound.

That didn't mean that he would get killed. No, if he stayed wary, they would be the ones who would be killed. The tables will be turned, those two will draw their last breath soon. Very soon.

**~ END ~**


End file.
